epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/My Hero Academia vs Little Witch Academia. Japheth's Fictional Rap Battles
I'm back at the raps, and rap meaning and rap battle. Yeah, I'm simply bewitching for this battle. Also act this is like a mid-season finale. Welcome to another installment of Japheth’s Fictional Rap Battles. Today we have the My Hero Academia trio, quirkless hero,Izuku Midoriya, supportive student, Ochaco Uraraka, and class represntative, Tenya Iiya against the Little Witch Academia trio, flightless Japanese witch, Atsuko Kagari, spirit communicator Finnish witch, Lotte Yanson and poisonous Filipina witch, Sucy Manbavaran to see which anime trio is the better Academia. However it is interrupted by King Explosion Murder, Katsuki Bakuguo and prodigy English witch, Diana Cavendish battling each other to see who‘s the better rival of the main protagonist. And lastly, it is interrupted by Symbol of Peace, All Might and entertainer witch, Shiny Chariot too see who’s the superior teacher and inspiration of the main protagonist. Color Codes and Stuff MHA - Izuku/Deku, Ochaco Uraraka, Tenya Iiya, Katsuki Bakuguo, Yagi, All Might LWA - Atsuko/Akko, Lotte Yanson, Sucy Manbavaran, Diana Cavendish, Ursula, Shiny Chariot Either team are rapping together an action is done *sound effect* =Battle Battle 'Deku, Ochaco, & Iida Verse:' Being a decent rapper is what this Worst Teenage Witch couldn’t transform Emoji turd got friends around the world, Scan scam girl and a Fluttershy drug lord We prefer battling Cold World War Two, than a trio who’s scared of birds and plants Don’t worry how much justice will serve, cause it will be on the witch’s house 'Akko, Lotte, & Sucy Verse:' Screw these heroes, coming straight from Luna Nova, Little Wit-ch Attitude If you disappoint Eraser Head being last, we’ll cast an expel to literally school you An idol inspires to be a hero? Oh, Did we watch the same witch show? No, he’s Jack our Academia style, no wonder why your Boku No got confuse for Pico (ew!) 'Deku, Ochaco, & Iiya Verse:' Despite taking a bullet for Akko, you’re still friends with this maniac You’re nuts from not burning Hanbridges, Little Witch Macademia Despite your amazing performances, Cavendish still leaves you fameless and faceless Try stopping me from running, and you’ll be second best at winning races 'Akko, Lotte & Sucy Verse:' Nice comebacks, but not as great as our Kick starter, you’ll lose that place like your friend Why bother being in the lead? If you drop yourself as a class rep! Stopping missile and protest is our deed, unlike your “heroic” acts that can’t bring peace These parasites caused more Stain than the league, compare to you, Deku scrubs, we’re the Great Tree 'Deku, Ochaco & Iida Verse:' SM! I ain’t buying your shit, but your friend list was a bit tricky Even if it was Sucy, Sucy & Sucy, this skinny bitch still couldn’t fit in Quick on the track and supporting my pals, while you’re always never on time I could force you to eat your poison, but it seems you’re already good at killing off your kind And you don't got that Molotov burns, they’re like saunas, warm and cozy Your existence is so invisible, that even Toruu can’t see the world of Lotte You can’t write rap battles the same you way you can’t write novels For a story book that tells love stories, you can’t carry as a wife model The first witch from the our sunrise land, and the last to bring dishonor with your psyche Wanna fly in the sky? Ochaco could make you her sidekick (yay!) Woodward shoulda told you, that you’re the reason why people drop your show Heck, even Yanson criticize you after tearing up her song 'Akko, Lotte & Sucy Verse:' (Hehehe) Despite your four eyes, you haven’t clearly see your mistakes (ay, tanga!) Blinded yourself with revenge and hate, your mind is the only poison I distaste You can’t top me at Fliptop, (puta!) nor you can’t top as your bro (ina mo!) I rather battle him, but where he is? Guess, you were a bit too slow Oh, Ochaco’s gonna Ocha-choke, like Charlotte Ville, I’ll leave you a dent You think money can support your parents, well even they say you don’t make cents This main girl is more unknown than the sounds of ribbit, ribbit Nothing but a tool, you perkele, now I challenge you find that a positive meaning Yeah! She’s only good for passing exams, unlike Deku’s inherit ability Too bad that quirk didn’t come with being attractive enough for gravity You can‘t handle the heat, nor the cold, or even his daddy issues, fool (baka!) Everytime your Trigger finger gets itchy, you’ll go crybaby like -- looks in a mirror to imitate Izuku -- "I want a kissy on the boo boo!” 'Intermission:' DEKU!! Ahh!!, DON’T INTERUPT MY GOAL BEING NUMBER ONE, OR YOU’LL KNOW WHAT!! Bloody hell, Akko, what Aristocrat? Simpletons like you don’t belong in this rap 'Diana Cavendish Verse:' Cause you against some explosive brute with a reject hairstyle isn’t your match When it comes to abusive, he’s touchy, enjoying fisting Deku too much? (wanker!) A hero in distress, but don’t bother saving him, or he’ll get mad So at the end, those villains will be the only one who’ll lend you a hand I’m a prodigy from England, where proper manners are observed everyday If you want talk shit to me, then stick eating that sludge from the sewage Your pride bring your teammates down, One for all, but all for none Sure you made a big Jump since your debut, but you’ll never behttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJ1KA4ffH2snumber one 'Katsuki Bakugo Verse:' I can’t tell this blonde is European, or a stereotypical high school bitch But all I know, is her teeth ain’t the only thing that‘s crooked on this Brit Since childhood, your family life’s shit, too young to see her momma died, shit, With an aunt that treat you like shit, but when given power, you don’t give a shit People only like you for your blood, you think you got friends, Cavendish, that’s bananas Unless you count those two stock bullies that you barely tell who’s Hanna and Barbara That flightless extra is better being you, so go fuck yourself and DIE right now Or you’ll suffer a crash on my explosive fists, you’ll be called Princess Diana Hahaha! Hey Kat, WHAT!! Open Wide, HEY FREAK, I’M RAPPING--Bon appétit feed Katsuki some poison Take some chill man, and watch Netflix, but that schedule sucks dick drops on the floor and dies, RIP 'Intermission' Um...Akko, oh professor, what’s up, I got something I‘ve been waiting to tell you Ursula‘s red hair turn blue, and her teacher clothes magically form into her star outfit revealing Chariot!? Yes Akko, now let me help you battle and show these heroes which Academia rule Hey kid, All Mig-- *cough* whoa, that was close, Hahaha! Don’t worry skinny body pumps out muscles, and he rips his teacher clothes into a superhero outfit revealing I got some time to drop some bars, and make this witch give an apology 'All Might Verse:' Am I battling Ursula the little witch, or Ursula from Little Mermaid? Oh, Sorry, that I mixed the two of you, with all the lies and thievery you create Looked down by your witch fellows, from gathering cards to parlor tricks You turn witchcraft a circus joke, while I maintain being the symbol of peace *cough* I’m always there for Izuku, whenever he needs me, he’ll call, and I came Now, where were you when Akko called your name? (Ooh!) ‘Cause you were getting dirty cursing Seven Words, but you’ll never the last one at the end Filled people with smiles, bringing them together? It’s staged, an illusion made by your friend 'Shiny Chariot Verse:' You used to be badass to the bone, but now you’re just plain Bones Hiding behind that smile, is a man with a short time left for his show I’m a star, you’re a comic troupe, “inheriting” Hulk Smash to Cap’s patriotic flair Who’s going to choke harder than Midoriya swallowed your hair I can snap you like a twig even without my Shiny Rod Took you couple of hits to kill one guy? My student done better with one shot (Shiny Arc!) You got schooled by your wrinkly mentor, you lack teaching skills, man A symbol of peace, yet you got the powers of a villain Izuku Midiroya & All Might Verse: If blockhead is your emotions, Croix could use you as her new dream fuel device We live in a place filled with heroes and villains, but we ain’t fooling on that Clark Kent disguise You look up to Chariot in the skies, but that’s the reason why your fly ain’t on the air She stole your precious thing, clip-off your wings, and put you in a wheelchair Atsuko Kagari & Shiny Chariot: Ooh, a cripple joke, please, your mother apologize for your defects When you tell the world, “I am here”, your father left, oops, daddy’s little accident Now before we’ll end our show, never forget this quote after this fight A believing heart is everyone’s magic but the soon fainting heart of All Might ' ' WHO WON? My Hero Academia Little Witch Academia WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE PART? Deku, Ochaco and Tenya vs Akko, Lotte, and Sucy Katsuki Bakugo vs Diana Cavendish All Might/Yagi vs Shiny Chariot/Ursula |-|Rap Meaning= RAP MEANING: Deku, Ochaco, & Iida Verse: Being a decent rapper is what this Worst Teenage Witch couldn’t transform (Akko Kagari can transform to any animals using her Animal Transformation Spell. Deku states that she can’t use the same ability to transform herself to a rapper) Emoji turd got friends around the world, Scan scam girl and Fluttershy druglord (Akko is an expressive charater having a lot of faces when she wants to emote similar to Emojis, a thing created in Japan, since Akko is Japanese. Ochaco and Iiya joins in to diss Lotte and Sucy and their nationality being Finland and Filipina respectively. Finland might be considered as a Scandivian country, but in reality it's not. Sucy is known for her fascination with mushrooms which could sometimes refer to drugs. This could refer the drug lord killings in the Philippines. Oh and Iiya diss her appearance) We prefer battling Cold War two, than a trio who’s scared of birds and plants (Amanda, Jasminka, and Contanze are characters in LWA who are American, Russian and German respectivily. In the first episode of LWA, Akko, Lotte and Sucy faced a giant cockatrice and a deadly mandrake. Of course they’re scared (except for Sucy) but this line over exaggerates about them being afraid of everyday living things like birds and plants. This line is also a shout out of one of my previous battle, Angry Birds vs Plants and it could also diss Lotte being Finnish seeing Angry Birds are made from Finland) Don’t worry how much justice will serve, cause it will be on the witch’s house (“Justice is served” or “I serve Justice” is basically a stereotypical phrase used by superheroes. “On the house” is a phrase, where the manager of a restaurant serves the costumer for free. Witch’s House is a reference to a sub genre of electronic music and/or the 2013 survival horror video game, where it is released the same year as the first LWA movie) Akko, Lotte, & Sucy Verse: Screw these heroes, coming straight from Luna Nova, Little Wit-ch Attitude (The witches starts their verse, parodying Niggaz Wit Attitude’s Fuck Tha Police. LWA and NWA almost share the same initials so that's why I make that reference. This line also reference on the MHA universe, where heroes have connections with the police) If you disappoint Eraser Head being last, we’ll cast an expell to literally school you (In MHA, their class adviser, Eraser Head test the performance of each students too see their maximum strength. He also said that if you end up last in the test, you’ll get expell from the academy, where Deku did. BNut in turns to be a pranks OOOOHHHH! YOU JUST GET PRANKED!!!. Witches are known for casting spells, but in here they make a pun on spell to expel, and this time they will get an explusion) An idol inspires to be a hero? Oh, Did we watch the same witch show? (Both Izuku and Akko shared one thing in common, they’re both determined to be like their idol, All Might for Izuku and Shiny Chariot for Akko, even Akko wonders if he watch Shiny Chariot) No, he’s Jack our Academia style, no wonder why your Boku No got confuse for Pico (ew!) (The witches are stating that the heroes plagiarize their series, from the main characters to even the Academia title, Academia, seeing MHA was first published in 2014, and LWA first short film is release in 2013Jack means to steal or rob, but it also means masturbating, seeing how Sucy compares Boku No Hero (Japanese title of My Hero Academia) to the infamous hentai series, Boku No Pico for having almost exact title. Jack could refer to Izuku’s prototype in the My Hero comic strip, Jack Midoriya) Deku, Ochaco, & Iiya Verse: Despite taking a bullet for Akko, you’re still friends with this maniac (Lotte and Sucy, mostly Lotte aren’t lucky to get involved with Akko’s antics. Example, Lotte’s ancestor’s sheet music got torn up in Enchanted Parade, Lotte almost missed an opportunity to meet the author of Night Fall in Night Fall, etc. Despite this, they still remain friends, but the heroes are doubting about their legitimacy of their friendship) You’re nuts from not burning Hanbridges, Little Witch Macadamia (To burn bridges means to remove a relationship with that person. The heroes thinks he witches are crazy or nuts for keeping their friendship despite Akko screwing them up. Macadamia is a type of nuts and the heros made a pun off their Academia title. Andrew Hanbridge is a character from LWA.) Despite your amazing performance, Cavendish still leave you fameless and faceless (Akko and her friends accomplish a lot of things like freeing the Pappiliodya, be the driving force of getting the stolen Sorcesor Stone back, and making the best show at the Samhain Festival for years, However, their academy often credit Diana Cavendish) Try stopping me from running, and you’ll be second best at winning races (In the LWA episode, Don’t Stop Me Now, Akko forcefully puts her friends to a broom racing competition. And despite Sucy cheated the race and Akko having the Shooting Star, they still placed second, beaten by Diana Cavendish and her friends. Meanwhile the School Festival Arc of MHA, Izuku wins first at a racing competition. This also reference to one of MHA OST, You Say Run) Akko, Lotte & Sucy Verse: Nice comebacks, but not as great as our Kick starter, you’ll lose that place like your friend (Sucy sarcastically compliment their rap then Akko retaliate saying it's not impressive as their Kickstarter Project. Enchanted Paradise, the sequel of the LWA short flim was backed up and funded at Kickstarter and it's the comeback of the series. After Izuku wins the racing event, another game called Calvary Battle where you group yourself into four and steal the other team's points. Izuku is happy that Ochaco joins his group but Tenya Iiya on the other hand, declined his offer stating that he can't improve himself if he's always with Izuku. And, Iiya wins first place) Why bother being in the lead? If you drop yourself as a class rep! (Izuku was voted to be class president/representative. However he decided that Tenya is more worthy) Stopping missle and protest is our deed, unlike your “heroic” acts that can’t bring peace (Akko Kagaro with the help of Diana Cavendish and their friends stop the missile from a nuking the other country, which stop from future conflict and end the protest (why there's a protest, because Donald Trump is president the one of the opposing country said that the football game is rigged, and we all know the riggers. Meanwhile their heroic acts still can’t make their citizens rest, with the constant villain attacks) These parasites caused more Stain than the league, compare to you, Deku scrubs, we’re the Great Tree (Many reference are in this line so prepare. One, Stain is one of the antagonist of MHA, and is the driving force of villain attacks. Two, the witches claims the heroes are parasites (well towards Izuku and Tenya) because they defeat Stain but in cost other villains being inspired by his speech. Three, in the LWA episode, Papiliodia, Diana mistaken Papiliodia as parasites. Four, Deku is an insult word orginally by Katsuki Bakuguo that means useless or who can’t accomplish anything. Five, Deku scrub and The Great Tree is a reference to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's mask. And sixth, the tree part reference on the LWA universe, trees played an important role and usually, when a witch dies, they become a tree) Deku, Ochaco & Iida Verse: SM! I ain’t buying your shit, but your friendl ist was a bit tricky ('''Tenya vs Sucy'. SM refers to Sucy Manbavaran’s initials, but it also refers to the popular supermall in the Philippines, SM, seeing Sucy is evidently a Filipina. Tenya also diss her relation status)'' Even if it was Sucy, Sucy & Sucy, this skinny bitch still couldn’t fit in (In the LWA episode, Sleepy Sucy where Sucy puts herself to sleep by drinking a potion, and it’s up to Akko to undo the curse. There, she discovered multiple Sucy each representing a bit of her personality. In the episode, one of the Sucy was heavily judged by the other Sucy because she is different, a threat, and doesn’t meet the standards. Tenya is basically saying that her friend list is so bad, that even if she was in the word of herself, she would be alone and hated. Also this line reference to the meme Knuckles, Knuckles & Knuckles where the joke is there’s multiple Knuckles) Quick on the track and supporting my pals, while you’re always never on time (Tenya’s quirk is Engine, which give him a boost in speed. Between Lotte and Sucy, Sucy is shown to be least supportative and late at supporting Akko. This is a nod to the upcoming Little Witch Academia video game, Chamber of Time but it also disses Sucy being a Filipina. Filipino Time is usually used to excuse yourself when you’re late) I could force you to eat your poison, but it seems you’re already good at killing off your kind (Instead of killing her with force, Tenya rather not touch Sucy because she already did the job. As mention before, Sucy was misjudged by the other Sucy and almost got a death sentence by beheading until Akko saves her. However, it is revealed that Sucy turns into a monster and devour every Sucy to be the one and only Sucy. Take a drink every time I said Sucy) You ain’t got that Molotov burns, they’re like saunas, warm and cozzy ('''Ochaco vs Lotte'. Ochaco claims that their burns are not as effective as a cocktail molotov and compares to saunas. Basically Ochaco says that their disses just make relax. Molotovs and Saunas are both Finnish inventions)'' Your existence is so invisible, that even Toruu can’t see the world of Lotte (Invisible Lotte is an insult created by Hanna and Barbara to describe Lotte’s appearance being nothing. This could reference on between her, Akko and Sucy, Lotte is not as a fan favorite character, and a forgettable character in the LWA fanbase. Toruu is literally an invisble girl. Lotte’s World is a theme park in South Korea) You can’t write rap battles the same you way you can’t write novels (In the LWA episode, Night Fall, Lotte was rewarded to be the next author of th Night Fall series. However Lotte declined it. Ochaco states her writing skills in raps is how she write her novels, none) For a story book that tells love stories, you can’t carry as a wife model (Night Fall is basically a parody of Twilight. In the LWA episode, Bee Commotion Sucy brought a bee that if it stings, you will be placed under a love spell, loving that person on first contact. And the boys, of course have a crash on Lotte. After the bee spell is lifted, the love curse is gone, however one guy named, Frank, likes Lotte despite he’s not under controlled and ask her to be his date. However Lotte declined to be his girlfriend which Ochaco finds it hypocritical because she reads book about romance but can’t get to romance. Also, Wife-Carrying is a sport in Finland) The first witch from the our sunrise land, and the last to bring dishonor with your psyche ('''Deku vs Akko'. Akko is the first witch to be from Japan. However Izuku further this information by stating that Akko will be the first and only witch from Japan. There’s a joke about when Japanese failed, they feel dishonored)'' Wanna fly in the sky? Ochaco could make you her sidekick (yay!) (Akko is also the first witch who can’t fly. Izuku states that i she needs help flying, then she can be under Ochaco, basically Ochaco will make Akko her bitch. Ochaco parodies Akko’s catchphrase) Woodward shoulda told you, that you’re the reason why people drop your show (Woodward is known for her wisdom, can predict the past, present and future. Izuku states that Woodward should jabs about Akko’s annoying personality which is been criticize by new viewers and probably the reason why some people couldn’t watch Little Witch Academia) Heck, even Yanson criticize you after tearing up her song (In Enchanted Parade, Akko was just listening to Lotte’s ancestor’s song. Lotte was embrass about that. However, the stubborn Akko wants to take a peek on Lotte, Lotte doesn’t want her to see her musical sheet then it ends with Akko tearing the sheet in half causing her to seperate herself from Akko. Izuku states that Akko’s annoyance is so bad, that not only the viewers know this but the characters, including her friends acknowledges it) Akko, Lotte & Sucy Verse: (Hehehe) Despite your four eyes, you haven’t clearly see your mistakes (ay, tanga!) ('''Sucy vs Tenya'. A joke about people wearing eyeglasses. Eyeglass helps people to have a clearer vision. But Sucy states that even with Tenya’s glasses, he’s still blinded about his faults. Tanga means fool in Tagalog)'' Blinded yourself with revenge and hate, your mind is the only poison I distaste (Sucy continues with the eyeglass motif, and jabs at Tenya’s motives, he become aggressive after Stain almost killed his brother, heck Stain even criticize Tenya’s actions for thinking nothing but revenge) You can’t top me at Fliptop, (Puta!) nor you can’t top as your bro (ina mo!) (Fliptop is a Filipino Rap Battle Organization. Sucy claims he will never be better than her nor to his brother. Puta ina mo is one of the heavy swear word in the Tagalog language meaning your mother is a whore. Play Dota? ) I rather battle him, but where he is? Guess, you were a bit too slow ' ''(Sucy would rather battle his brother, seeing he’s the superior brother, but it seems that his missing. Sucy jabs at Tenya’s quirk, Engine, that helps him move faster but he’s too late to save his brother) '''Oh, Ochaco’s gonna Ocha-choke, like Charlotte Ville, I’ll leave you a dent ('''Lotte vs Ochaco'. An infamous incident in Charlotte Ville, where some Antifa got killed in a hit-and-run.. Lotte‘s name is derived from Charlotte and Lotte claims she will damage Ochaco)'' You think money can support your parents, well even they say you don’t make cents ' ''(Ochaco’s motive for being a hero, is to earn money, more specific earn money to support her parents. However, her parents said to her that she should do the things she love rather than support them. Cents is a play for a word on sense) '''This main girl is more unknown than the sounds of ribbit, ribbit (Tsuyu is often called the best girl in MHA, and many people would agree that, seeing she is a fan favorite despite she’s a side character. Also one of Akko’s quote is “ribbit, ribbit“) Nothing but a tool, you perkele, now I challenge you find that a positive meaning (Lotte could jab at Ochaco’s future occupation being a construction worker and tools are mostly associated with construction. Perkele is an offensive word in Finland which means devil (tho, it has a positive meaning originally meaning God). When Ochaco calls Izuku, Deku, she didn’t know it was an insult and demeaning, tho Ochaco compliments that it rhymes with some Japanese word meaning “never give up”, the opposite of Katsuki’s meaning. Heck, even Izuku accept Deku as his hero name. Lotte challenge Ochaco to find some positively on her harsh words or even her raps) Yeah! She’s only good for passing exams, unlike Deku’s inherit ability ('''Akko vs Deku.' Despite already having a quirk, tho he just inherit it, it didn’t help him passing the entrance exam. However when Ochaco was stuck in a concrete, Izuku helps her out despite he didn’t pass the entrance by beating targets. If it wasn’t for her, Izuku would never fulfill his dreams)'' Too bad that quirk didn’t come with being attrative enough for gravity (Izuku have a crush on Ochaco, Akko disses Izuku’s new found quirk that it didn’t help him being handsome or attrative for Ochaco. Ochaco’s quirk is manipulating gravity, and there’s a joke about attraction and gravity somewhere) You can‘t handle the heat, nor the cold, or even his daddy issues, fool (baka!) (Akko reference Todoroki, who controls both fire and ice and have problems with his father. Izuku lose to Todoroki in a battle arena) Everytime your Trigger finger gets itchy,you’ll go crybaby like “I want kissy on the boo boo!” (Trigger is an anime studio who animate Little Witch Academia. Izuku is still new to his powers, and often times, when he use it, it also results his finger getting injured and also going to the school clinic to heal and is always in a form of kissing by Recovery Girl. Akko imitates by looking through a mirror. Similar to the LWA episode, What You Will. Where Akko turns into Diana. She Over exaggerate his character by making him more childish. There’s a joke in the MHA community that Izuku’s real quirk is crying.) Diana Cavendish Verse: Cause you against some explosive brute with a reject hairstyle isn’t your match (Diana Cavendish decides that she must battle against Katsuki. She also insults his hair which reference on how Best Jeanish criticize his hairstyle) When it comes to abusive, he’s touchy, enjoying fisting Deku too much? (wanker!) (Katsuki is seen to be abusive towards Izuku, by fisting him. However in this line fisting is used as a slang term for sex. Basically Diana Cavendish is saying he’s gay for Izuku.) A hero in distress, but don’t bother saving him, or he’ll get mad So at the end, those villains will be the only one who’ll lend you a hand (Katsuki was shown to be a victim, especially he was kidnapped by the League of Villains. However katsuki doesn't need help, especially from Izuku. Diana says that his anger and stubbornness will consume him, and the only people who'll help him is Tomura Shigaraki who is known for his hands) I’m a prodigy from England, where proper manners are observed everyday (Katsuki is an illed-manner, aggresive, and prideful person in contrast to Diana’s proper manners, mature, and selfless person ) If you want talk shit to me, then stick eating that sludge from the sewage (Sbit and sludge are commonly found on the sewage. This reference to the Sludge Monster where Katsuki is a victim of the incident. Katsuki finds this embarrassing, that if you mention it, he’ll get pissed) Your pride bring your teammates down, One for all, but all for none (Katsuki has poor cooperatition with others. Always thinking about himself or thinking about beating Izuku. Despite, “One for all, and all for one” is a phrase popularity used in the Three Musketeers, where it shows an individual who work together to achieved the same goal, unlike Katsuki. Although, One For All is Izuku’s quirk, Diana use this put Katsuki below to Izuku) Sure you made a big Jump since your debut, but you’ll never be number one (When My Hero Academia was published in Shonen Jump, it become crazy popular, heck the series it’s now considered in the Big Three, replacing Bleach and Naruto. However the only series they can’t beat is none other than One Piece. Diana also jabs at Katsuku’s infamous speech “I pledge, that I'll be number one”) Katsuki Bakugo Verse: I can’t tell this blonde is European, or a stereotypical high school bitch (This is a reference to the musical, Legally Blonde. Where one of song is in title, Gay or European. Diana, in a way, could be one of these high school bitches by having two equally friends who are bitches, a bitch to the main protagonist, a prodigy born with a rich family, etc.) But all I know is her teeth ain’t the only thing that‘s crooked on this Brit (Like Diana calling Katsuki gay, he rebottles calling Diana a lesbian. And what’s worse is he also jabs Diana having crocked teeth simply because she's British) Since childhood, your family life’s shit, too young to see her momma died, shit, ' ''(Diana Cavendish doesn’t have the best life since childhood with her mother passed away) '''With an aunt that treat you like shit, but when given power, you don’t give a shit (Diana has an aunt who wants to take over her sister’s power but of course, either killing Diana or make Diana failed taking the power from their ancestor, Beatrice. However, the plans didn’t go well with an aunt, as Akko saves the day. Yeeeaaahhhh. Despite Diana being successful facing her aunt and is ready to take responsibility. She decide to give up her position) People only like you for your blood, you think you got friends, Cavendish, that’s bananas (Cavendish is a type of banana. Katsuki thinks Diana is crazy or bananas that she claims to have pals, where in reality, they only like her because she’s a Cavendish) Unless you count those two stock bullies that you barely tell who’s Hanna and Barbara (Hanna England and Barbara Parker are considered to be her friends, however as Katsuki states, they’re stock characters, one dimensional characters, so one dimensional that even Diana can’t tell them apart. Ironically, Katsuki has two stock bullies and they haven’t appear after episode one, LOL) That flightless extra is better being you, so go fuck yourself and DIE right now (Katsuki often calls anyone “extra” to boost his ego and see everyone under him. In the LWA episode, What You Will, Akko finds a magical mirror and accidently transform herself to Diana, then she plays pranks and make her image look bad. Katsuki states that an extra is a better actor than the main star. In Bee Commotion, there’s a scene where Diana was struck by the Love Bee and accidently fall in love with herself. Katsuki is known to say die a lot) Or you’ll suffer a crash on my explosive fists, you’ll be called Princess Diana (If Diana didn’t surrender on his threats, he’ll murder her using his punch. Princess Diana is a princess who famously got killed in a car crash.) Hahaha! Hey Kat, WHAT!! Open Wide, HEY FREAK, I’M RAPPING--Bon appetit (This line is a reference to the scene in the LWA short film where Diana meets a minotaur and despite her efforts and attacks, it didn’t kill the minotaur. Akko, Lotte and Sucy appeared in the room and Akko and Lotte are terrified, except for Sucy, cause she has...plans. Basically Sucy killed Katsuki, probably from irony cause Katsuki likes death threats, but he died at the end. LOL) Take some chill man, and watch Netflix, but that schedule sucks dick (Thks reference on LWA being released and dub on Netflix. And of course, Netflix & Chill reference. Katsuki‘s last words jabs at how Netflix schedules their show by not releasing the whole series in one.) All Might Verse: Am I battling Ursula the little witch, or Ursula from Little Mermaid? (All Might confuse Ursula for the sea witch and main antagonist from The Little Mermaid) Oh, Sorry, that I mixed the two of you, with all the lies and thievery you create (All Might apologize that he confuse Ursula with Ursula because they share one thing in common, is that they steal something from the protagonist and lie towards the protagonist) Looked down by your witch fellows, from gathering cards to parlor tricks (Despite Shiny Chariot is a famous witch, she is seen as an insult to the image of witchcraft, due to her magic are used to entertain people rather than for practical uses. Shiny Chariot have her own collecting cards which All Might compares to Magic: The Gathering) You turn witchcraft a circus joke, while I maintain being the symbol of peace *bleeds* (As stated before, Shiny Chariot make a mockery out of magic. However All Might is still look up by the citizens as a hero the Symbol of Peace) I’m always there for Izuku, whenever he needs me, he’ll call, and I came Now, where were you when Akko called your name? (Ooh!) (All Might Izuku knowns All Might’s condition, and they have a stronger connection. While Akko Kagari doesn’t know Proffesor Ursula is Shiny Chariot. However Chariot wanted to tell the truth on Akko, but it’s always interrupted by unknown circumstances or mild-incovience. All Might finds it disgraceful that Chariot never reveal herself to Akko until it’s too late) ‘Cause you were getting dirty cursing Seven Words, but you’ll never the last one at the end (All Might states that Chariot doesn’t care for Akko, but she only cars about words, more specifically The Seven Words of Arcturus. However she never finds the last word. This also reference to the Seven Dirty Words. And curse is also another common stereotype on what witches do) Filled people with smiles, bringing them together, It’s all staged, an illusion made by your friend (Shiny Chariot’s dream is to entertain people on her show, like a magician. But like a magician it’s all an act, a stage act, an illusion. Croix Miridies, the main antagonist of LWA, was considered to be friends with Chariot, until Woodward chooses Chariot to hold responsible for wielding the Shiny Rod, making Croix furious and jealous. Years later, Chariot finally achieve her dream to be a magician, she started off well, until fans are tired of seeing the same old shtick. Chariot was desperate to bring back her act until Croix shows up with her invention, Dream Fuel Spriti. After some thinking and doubting, Chariot decided to use her invention, which turns out to be great, however, it’s revealed that Croix used her by stealing people’s dream power which also steals their magic and ruined her image) Shiny Chariot Verse: You used to be badass to the bone, but now you’re just plain Bones (A play on “bad to the bone“. All Might used to be a muscular, buff and a strong hero, but now he’s the opposite with a bone-like skinny body. Bones is an anime studio who help create My Hero Academia anime series) Hiding behind that smile, is a man with a short time left for his show (All Might is shown to have a smile, even in the hardest times, his smile is a reminder that hope will always be there. However Chariot knows his secrets, that he has a time limit for his heroic form, this battle, and even, his life) I’m a star, you’re a comic troupe, “inheriting” Hulk Smash to Cap’s patriotic flair (All Might hasn’t born with a quirk, like Deku, he inherits One All For. Chariot disses All Might as a cliché and tired comic hero shtick. She also suggest he plagiarize from two well-known heroes. The Incredible Hulk for stealing the concept of *insert name* Smash, and Captain America’s American figure, seeing how All Might looks like an American superhero) Who’s going to choke harder than Midoriya swallowed your hair (When Deku inherit All Might’s quirk, he has to eat part of his hair to get that power) I can snap you like a twig even without my Shiny Rod (Chariot can easily destroy him without using her wand, Shiny Rod. The Grand '' '''Took you couple of hits to kill one guy? My student done better with one shot (Shiny Arc!)' (This reference to the fight of All Might against Nomuu in the final episode of MHA Season One. Where All Might almost got beaten by Nomuu until Deku distract it a little to give All Might an opportunity. Howvwer Chariot finds it weak, as Akko uses one of the spell, Shiny Arc, to defeat anyone just with one shot like a dragon in the short film and a missile in the final episode) You got schooled by your wrinkly mentor, you lack teaching skills, man (Referring to his mentor, Gran Torino, who’s now an old geezer but is still fast and powerful. He often beat All Might to improve his strength, this scared All Might .. Gran Torino also criticized All Might that he sucks as a teacher) A symbol of peace, yet you got the powers of a villain (One For All was originally created by...One For All, who combined quirks of other people. He was once a threat to Japan simply because he was ruthless. Chariot questions on how the people trust him to bring peace when the powers he has did the opposite) Izuku Midiroya & All Might Verse: If blockhead is your emotions, Croix could use you as her new dream fuel device (Blockhead is basically calling someone stupid or dumb which disses Akko. Croix's Dream Fuel Device is known for manipulating people's emotions) We live in a place filled with heroes and villains, but we ain’t fooling on that Clark Kent disguise (In the superhero comic book, it is known that heroes hide their identity to protect themselves and their love ones, example Superman as Clark Kent. However Clark Kent is just Superman with glasses, similar to Urusla is just Shiny Chariot with glasses. The heroes insults her disguise for being too obvious) You look up to Chariot in the skies, but that’s the reason your fly ain’t on the air (Akko Kagari inspired to be a witch like Chariot. She even goes to one of her performance. However this is the reason why Akko (and Diana) cannot fly in the first place. Fly here also means coolness) She stole your precious thing, clip-off your wings, and put you in a wheelchair (As previous stated , Shiny Chariot used Croix's Dream Fuel Spirit to turn the dreaming power of her show audience into magic, resulting in her viewers losing their possible magical abilities. This is what caused Akko to be unable to fly in the first place. To clip-off wings, means you cut off the birds' wings, making the birds unable to fly. And lastly, this crippled Akko's magical abilities, making her disabled of magic.Also Marisa Stole the Precious Thing reference) Akko Kagari & Shiny Chariot: Ooh, a cripple joke, please, your mother aplogize for your defects (They find it hypocritical that they make a disablity jab when Deku was quirkless in a first place. This reference to the first episode, MHA, that when Deku realize he doesn’t have any quirk, his mother apologize) When you tell the world, “I am here”, your father left, oops, daddy’s little accident (“I am here” is a quote from All Might. Deku has a father, however the only known information about him, is he’s working aboard. Chariot and Akko theorize and implies the reason why his father never makes an appearance is because Deku was born an accident, and probably his dad was angry about him born quirkless) Now before we’ll end our show, never forget this quote after this fight A believing heart is everyone’s magic but the soon fainting heart of All Might (“A believing heart is everyone’s magic” is a quote by Shiny Chariot. But she makes an exception for All Might’s due to his dying condition, and even if you believe he will live and survive his fatal injuries, his heart and fate won’t let him) Category:Blog posts